


Title

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prophecy, Sorry Not Sorry, Tyrion's POV, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion supposed he’d just earned himself a new title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea had been nagging me for quite some time until I had no choice but to write it down. Enjoy!

Tyrion was contemplating the not-so-sudden turn of his fate, pleasant and repulsive in equal measures, with a certain flair of finality. He supposed he’d just earned himself a new title. Or rather cemented his claim.

When light sipped through Cersei’s eyes as if squeezed out by his hands on her throat, and her final breath shuddered through her gaping mouth, Tyrion Lannister truly and with full right became the Kinslayer.

And now, in the dark of Cersei’s lounge, he was drinking her wine waiting for the battle to end and for somebody to come find him and proclaim him officially. It would be arrogant to do this himself, after all. Also he was not much of a help with slaughtering undead warriors of Queen’s Guard, the only resistance Daenerys’ army met in King’s Landing so far, so he might as well use the stormy quiet while it lasts. After all, there won’t be much time for thinking afterwards, what with running the capital and then the whole kingdom.

Kinslayer. Tyrion remembered how he’d mocked Jaime - in another life, when their father had been alive still and everyone talked about Joffrey’s death by the hand of his uncle. “Kingslayer brothers”, wasn’t it? Well, it would be true now, if their sister were indeed a man. Though in this case Tyrion would likely be long dead by her - his - hand, not standing near her warm corpse in cold black gown.

Queenslayer? No, that sounded atrocious, and frankly, with all the queens in Westeros these days, slightly offending, if not outright provocative. Tyrion might not be on cloud nine right now and might be a little tempted to accept this one out of pure spite, but the mood will pass, life will go on and a nickname will stick, so no Queenslayer. Kinslayer it should be. His father’s death by his hand was not outright confirmed though everyone of course knew. But this? Oh, this might - no, will - bring him a reward and make the name official. Final.

Jaime would probably laugh himself sick - Kingslayer and Kinslayer, and Tyrion’s title is but one letter shorter, than Jaime’s, just like Tyrion himself. Though if by some cruel twist of fate Tyrion became a Queenslayer, he could always call Jaime on being a Queenlayer. And why not, indeed?

Tyrion downed the whole glass. Unwise as it was while the battle still rattled the walls, he needed it more than ever.

Why bother with niceties, really. After today Jaime might as well become a Kinslayer himself.

Tyrion could only hope it won’t come to that. But if it will - he won’t be surprised.

It’s not like Jaime will ever forgive him for what he’d done.


End file.
